The Applicant has identified a problem in conventional orthopaedic calipers which is symptomized by the "paraplegic gait" or posture taken up by paraplegics (and others) when standing with the aid of calipers. Such posture is typified by hyperextension (pushing forward) of the hips, backward pelvic tilt and the resultant lying backwards of the torso. The Applicant believes that the underlying reason for such a posture, is that a conventional caliper, even though it may purport to be non-ischial weight bearing, is nevertheless in practice at least partially weight bearing on the ischial tuberosity and/or on the soft thigh and buttock tissue of the user in that such tissue "seats" on the upper edge of the caliper. This problem is described herein below with reference to FIGS. 1 to 4 of the drawings.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide an orthopaedic caliper which is substantially non-ischial weight bearing and which is functionally more effective than a conventional caliper.